City of Scars
by ShawtyGoneMad
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Scars! Brittany's life is going down hill after everything that happened at Arkham. When she was at her lowest, she suddenly got a little 'pick me up' from an old friend. The Joker finally makes his escape from Black Gate Prison, and the first person he's after is his little Boo. Will she regain her old criminal title or stay content in this new life?


**Author's note:** **Hi everyone. First off, I apologize for the 5-year hiatus of this story. All I can say is that life had caught up to me. I wrote this story mostly at basketball games that I was playing in the band for. I was 15, and it was my first story ever so of course it wasn't very good. I used my full real name, my brother's real name and my best friends real name. Those are typically things you're not supposed to do. I will be changing her last name to Stark. Briana last name will also be changed to Carole. Also, I didn't research anything and had no clue what you needed to get into college with. So I'm changing some of that as well. She went into the MCU because of a class FOR college. She's already in. I realized that realistically Gordon wouldn't have sent her to Arkham, UNDERAGE FIRST OF ALL, and with no field experience. Also, when he was reading her resume she did seem like a Mary Sue. I will agree with that; however, I did accomplish most of those things by the time I graduated from high school so it wasn't very far off. I haven't had a chance to rewrite the first story so I'm going to try and run with what I had previously written. One last thing, I will be changing the Joker. He was originally supposed to be Nolan Verse Joker, but I'm kind of creating him my own way. I'm hoping that my writing has improved** _ **immensely**_ **. I am a junior in college after all – hopefully getting my doctorate in a few short years. Fingers Crossed! Anyway, here is the long-awaited sequel to Scars.**

 **CITY OF SCARS**

Just when I thought that things couldn't get any worse it starts to rain. Luckily, I have my umbrella on me along with all my other belongings shoved in a duffle bag strung over my shoulder. Why you may ask? I consider this my next step into getting my life back together. That, and my mother refuses to let a 'criminal' into her household. Even though she goes to bed with a child abuser every night. That was only one of the horrible repercussions to me taking on that stupid internship for my mandatory criminology class. Granted they never thought a student would take it to that extreme. They just assumed we would get a job filing documents and taking coffee orders at the local police station. This wasn't even for my major. Once I returned, the college refused my admissions to return to classes this semester. All of that was for nothing. The agents at GCU call me a hero, but I feel like anything except that.

I'm now without a job, an education (which I was lucky to have the previous semester paid for with scholarships), and no place to go. I kept in touch with Briana and asked if I could stay with her and the Titans, but things have been crazy in Jump City. She had no problem giving me the run down though. Apparently before the Titans was formed Robin had quit as Batman's sidekick and went off to go to college someplace. Batman later replaced him with a new Robin. This kid was around for a short period before Jay… I mean the Joker beat the poor boy with a crowbar before blowing him up in some warehouse. After a little time had passed the Former Robin took on his old identity and went to Jump City to start up the Teen Titans. That's when I met him, Briana and the rest of the crew in Arkham a few months ago. However, even more drama has happened since then. Batman has gotten himself some new kid to go parading around with, so he has created himself a new identity: Nightwing. The Robin identity has then been passed down to this new sidekick in town. It's all very confusing, I know. Even my head was reeling when she tried to explain it to me in the first place.

So here I am. Wandering around one of the most dangerous cities in the country, alone. That is until some stranger on a motorbike pulled up beside me on my left and slowed to my walking pass. My heart sped up. I was on high alert, because I had no idea what this person's intentions were. You can't trust anyone in Gotham.

He dismounted his bike and put the kickstand down. He never shut it off though. It'd make for a quick getaway if need be. I stopped and turned to face this mysterious person. Finally, he removed his helmet. What lied underneath had me in complete shock.

"Dick Grayson," I asked.

"Brittany, what are you doing out here by yourself? Especially at night!" He exclaimed.

Dick Grayson. We both went to Gotham City High together, though he was a year or two older then me. We weren't extremely close like Briana and I, but I would say that we were decent friends. We'd study together and he'd invite me over to his manor. I, of course, never invited him over to my place. Wade would probably look down on him and say more awful things about his adopted father, Bruce Wayne. I've only met Bruce a few times and he seems like a very kind, yet very troubled, man.

"I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing back in town? I thought you were off to some elite college?" I asked as I place the umbrella over both of us. His shaggy ebony hair was starting to get damp from the light rain overhead.

"It's my little brother's birthday tomorrow."

"Little brother," I asked, confused.

"Bruce took in another ward since I've been gone. We may not be blood related, but Tim's already like family to me. Now, will you answer my question?"

"I'm just out for an evening stroll," I tried to play all of my emotions off and replace them with sarcasm and humor.

"Cut the bullshit, Britt."

"Alright, fine. I'm homeless, okay!"

"What happen to your mom?"

"She kicked me out after everything that happened with Arkham Asylum. I assume you've heard…"

"Yes," he said. "I think you're really brave for what you did. Not many people would have the stomach to endure any of that." I just shrugged it off.

Oh, how little does he know of all the things I had to endure. A shiver ran through me at the thought. I plan on keeping him and the rest of the world in the dark no matter how many publishing companies would love to have me write a "Tell All" book. I will take those memories with me to the grave.

"Here," Dick handed me his helmet.

"What?" I said in confusion as he took my bag and umbrella from me.

"Put it on." He told me.

"Why?"

"Because I'm taking you back to the manor with me. I can't have you wandering around without anywhere to go. Besides, Bruce won't mind. He has a habit of taking in wayward kids," he told me with a wink.

I didn't fight with him. I put the helmet on and sat behind him on the bike. He lifted the kick stand up with his foot and off we went into the night. My arms were wrapped tightly around Dick's waist as we picked up speed. I closed my eyes and tried to relax to the vibrations of the machine under us. It wasn't long before we drove through the gates to Wayne Manor. Maybe 30 minutes or so. Dick parked the bike right up front and got off. They probably had someone else to put it away.

Dick and I walked up the front steps together. Before I could even reach the door, it opened with an elderly man standing there. Oh! That was the butler. Al…fred… I believe his name was.

"Master Dick, welcome back. And it's so nice to see you once more Miss Stark. Please come in before you both catch a cold," he gestured for us to come in. We both walked into the foyer and Alfred took our soaked jackets. I looked around in awe. This place looked as magnificent as the last time I was here.

"Master Timothy is waiting in the dining room. He was waiting on you and Master Bruce to join him. Dinner will be served shortly," Alfred informed Dick.

"Thanks Alf. Oh, and Brittany will be staying here for a while," Dick told Alfred.

"I will make up a room for her right away," Alfred nodded, took my duffle bag and started up the grand staircase.

"So, dinner?" Dick smiled at me.


End file.
